


Heat Therapy

by delible_ink



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cramps, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Trans Vibes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Caduceus Clay, clayleb - Freeform, mentions of dysphoria, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delible_ink/pseuds/delible_ink
Summary: Caleb takes care of a hurting Caduceus. A short, sweet drabble.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Heat Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarscarchurro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/gifts).



Caleb's bag hit the floor with a decisive  _ thud _ . He'd been studying in the library for hours. His neck was stiff and his eyes were tired. It was early afternoon, and a soft, warm light drifted in through the kitchen window. Caleb locked and bolted the door--a habit he didn't think he'd ever be able to shake--and looked around.

"Where is my cat?" Usually he was greeted by Frumpkin, if not also Caduceus, the moment he walked in. Today neither came to the door, though Caleb knew Cad wasn't working. Perhaps he was visiting the little garden he'd raised on the roof of their building. Their landlord had been reluctant to agree to it, but Caduceus' first harvest of summer veg quickly turned their opinion.

Caleb slid his focus, trying to see if he was near enough to look through his familar's eyes. He saw dim light filtered through dark blue, likely the underside of his comforter, and Caduceus' chest. 

_ Oh. Of course. _

Caleb realized what day it was. He'd been so tied up with his work lately, he hadn't thought to...but that was alright. He always had a few things in the pantry, in case they were needed before Caleb could get to the store. He took Cad's favorite mug from the cupboard, filled it with water and set it to boiling in his hands. He filled an infuser with raspberry leaf tea, and let it steep. Then he went to the pantry and dug out a bar of dark chocolate. Caduceus didn't generally like sweet things, but Caleb knew this would be just what Cad needed, and the heavy cocoa ratio kept the flavor dark and mellow enough for Caduceus. Caleb broke off several small pieces, hid the bar back on the shelf, and took the tea and plate of chocolate to their room. 

"Caduceus? Are you awake?" Caleb called softly to the large pile of blankets in their bed.

The pile nodded. The pink tuft of Cad's tail stuck out from the blankets and hung over the side of the bed, curling and uncurling listlessly.

Caleb moved to Caduceus' side of the bed and set down his wares. He tugged the blankets from Cad's face. Caduceus' eyes were screwed shut, a soft scowl of pain colored his features. 

"I'm sorry,  _ liebchen. _ I could have skipped the library today."

Cad shook his head. "No. You needed to get some work done. You don't need to be home every time I'm uncomfortable."

Caleb frowned at the understatement, and the way Caduceus downplayed his own needs. Cad's menstrual pain was often severe, and his size meant most pain relievers had little effect unless he took a lot, and Caduceus didn't like taking them. He preferred natural remedies. 

And that was just the physical side. This time of month was always a struggle for Caduceus, battling to feel at home in his own body. Top surgery had helped. He could now look at himself and see  _ him _ more clearly. He was more comfortable with Caleb touching his chest. He liked it now. But none of those things could change the way menstruation made him feel. 

Caleb smoothed Cad's face with his hand, his thumb hanging on Cad's bottom lip. "Open please."

Caduceus did as asked and Caleb placed a small square of chocolate on his tongue. "Magnesium and endorphins." He explained. Caduceus nodded. He enjoyed the treat slowly. Listening to the soft rustle of Caleb moving around the room, removing his clothes and putting on sleep pants. 

"There's tea on your nightstand." Caleb kept his voice soft and low.

"Thank you."

"Back ache or cramps?"

"Cramps." Cad rumbled. He balled up tighter, holding Frumpkin to his chest. The cat purred loudly, doing his best to soothe his second favorite person in the world. 

Caleb climbed in bed behind Caduceus, his bare skin providing some chemical relief to Caduceus' taxed nerves. Reflexively, Cad's tail wound itself around Caleb's leg, the moment he was situated.

"Oxytocin." Caleb recited. He'd enjoyed the little project of discovering the science behind any natural pain remedies he could offer his partner, and listing them provided him with his own pleasant little ritual. Caleb pressed his forehead between Caduceus' shoulder blades, and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his hands flat against Cad's abdomen. He tapped Frumpkin gently out of the way. "Excuse me, but you have to share now, friend. Cannot keep Caduceus all to yourself." 

"Heat." Caleb murmured against Cad's skin, and his hands began to warm, arcane energy thrumming through them. The warmth seeped through Caduceus' muscles, slowly easing the tense pains. 

Caduceus breathed deep. He hated having periods. Hated that he found the pain so often debilitating. He loved his body. It was beautiful and strong and  _ his.  _ But sometimes it didn't feel that way, and it was hard to fight the idea that he wasn't broken in some way. He felt he should be able to push through it. But the moment Caleb came home those thoughts got a little bit softer. Caleb knew how to take care of him, to make things  _ right _ again.

"Welcome home." Caduceus whispered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had a good chat with scarscarchurro about this idea, and it needed to be put in writing.
> 
> Just something nice for bad days. Enjoy!


End file.
